


you are lovelier than the storm (and everything after it)

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, First Year Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi is lowkey thirsty and bokuto is highkey gay, bokuto is bad at flirting but he has his moments, its lit, once again based off one of my friends text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like the rain," Bokuto said, his position not moving from Keiji's shoulder. "I like how mysterious it is. One moment, it can be drizzling and you can hardly feel it, and then the next it's pouring and you're running to get home. Or sometimes you can feel so perceptive from something as simple as rainfall, or nothing at all. It's beautiful."</p><p>He paused for a moment, and turned his head to look Keiji in the eyes.</p><p>"I don't think it's more beautiful than you, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are lovelier than the storm (and everything after it)

**Author's Note:**

> the text that inspired all of this:
> 
> _this kid in my 2nd (i say kid but hes a senior) tapped my shoulder, asked for an earphone, told me to play some fall out boy, then took a nap in class_
> 
> thanks kat
> 
> my kitten wouldn't stop biting and scratching my wrists while writing this so now i have red marks everywhere this better have been worth it

Warming up to the first few days of school were simple enough. He had his new classes, met all his teachers, and even managed to make friends with the nice girl with pretty hair who sat behind him. Volleyball tryouts were coming up soon, and he had signed up, eagerly awaiting the day he'd get to play on a court again. So, all in all, everything was going fine—

—except for his current dilemma.

Here Keiji was, grumbling under his breath as he stared at the rain pouring down over literally _everywhere_. He sighed, taking out his phone to text his mother because there was sure no way in hell was he walking home in all this rain (unfortunately for him, he forgot to bring an umbrella). Once he sent the message, he sat down underneath the awning by the school entrance, placing his bag beside him and pulling out his earphones. He messed around with a few apps, trying to get rid of his boredom, but once his mother replied that it would take a bit for her to arrive, he sighed and decided to stick to listening to music.

Music, combined with the rain, was a rather comfortable combination. It wasn't that he _detested_ rain, per se, he just didn't like getting stuck in it. He was _perfectly_ fine inside on a rainy day, thank you, gazing out the window while deep in thought. For the aesthetic, y'know.

Just as about six minutes passed, and the song was peacefully shifting into another, a loud voice from afar called out something along the lines of _Hey hey hey!!_ and Keiji sighed. There was nobody else around, after all. He yanked out one earphone, irritated, and turned to look at the figure who was currently running towards him at full speed. The figure came to stop suddenly, panting in front of him and hunched over, slightly damp from the rain. Keiji blinked up at him.

It was a ~~rather attractive~~ boy with golden eyes, a wide smile, and wild hair that was dyed white and grey and drooped a little from the rain. He looked, all in all, like an _owl_ , and Keiji loved owls.

( _Well, isn't this your lucky day?_ his mother would most definitely tease.)

"Hey!!" the boy exclaimed, louder than Keiji's music. "Can I share your music!?"

Keiji eventually removed both earphones so he could hear better, and he squinted up at the boy with a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

The boy suddenly went red, even up to his ears and down to his neck, and squatted down, burying his face in his hands. "Ooohhh my Godddd...." he moaned dejectedly, and Keiji thought he heard him say something else along the lines of _Even your voice is beautiful_ but it was too muffled to be certain.

The boy lifted his head, took a deep breath, and managed, "Can I use one of your earphones?" His face was still horribly pink.

Keiji cocked his head, confused, but figured that he wasn't going anywhere until he said yes. "Uh, alright," he said, and then realized that he was about to share his precious music and earphones with a _complete stranger_ , "I'm Akaashi Keiji."

"Bokuto Koutarou!!" the boy shouted, all traces of his previous sullenness suddenly gone, and eagerly took a seat next to Keiji. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Keiji hesitantly handed him the left earphone. "Thanks!! I appreciate it!!"

He put the earphone in his ear, fumbling a bit to keep it fitted right, and then sighed in content. He had a goofy smile on his face for a few moments, and Keiji studied him oddly. What a strange turn of events. 

Keiji jolted when there was sudden pressure against his shoulder, and he turned with wide eyes to see that Bokuto had slumped to put his head on Keiji's shoulder. He stared for a few moments, unsure what to do or say, until he cleared his throat and politely said, "Bokuto-san."

"Yeah?" The reply was slightly muffled in Keiji's blazer.

"Why is your head on my shoulder?"

"You smell good," was what Bokuto answered with. It was quiet for a few moments until he seemed to realize what he said, and quickly backtracked, "Uh—I mean, I'm—tired. Yeah."

Keiji tried to hold back a snort, covering his mouth with his hands. "Alright," he laughed gently. He supposed he could humor him for a bit. The rain was making him feel lighter.

For the next five minutes, Keiji alternated between songs he believed Bokuto would enjoy, and occasionally glanced off to stare out in the distance, or check if his mother was coming anytime soon. His fingers were twitching, and he flexed and tugged and fiddled with them for a bit before stretching out his shoulders. Bokuto grunted a little at the action, and Keiji figured he must've fallen asleep sometime since he flopped down on him.

Bokuto was a bit larger than him, and his weight was slowly piling itself on Keiji, making him lean against the wall just to keep from hunching over. His hair was ticking his chin, but he didn't bother pay mind to it, and instead decided to study him. His skin was tanned, very nicely, and beneath the layers of the school uniform (as well as the hints his rolled-up sleeves and unbuttoned blazer gave him), Keiji could see the beginnings of rather strong biceps. He bit the inside of his cheek once he realized he was staring, but was it really _so_ wrong of him to check out the boy currently draped upon him (especially when he was very, _very_ attractive—owl-hair and all).

"Akaashi, do you like the rain?" Bokuto suddenly asked, awake and at attention, and Keiji flinched at the sudden question. It took everything in him to play it off and behave as if he _hadn't_ been checking him out from head to toe and calling him attractive in his head.

Keiji sighed, and looked off into the distance, watching the way the raindrops would patter against the sidewalk, sometimes heavy and sometimes gently. "I suppose. It's pretty, but I don't quite enjoy getting stuck in it."

Bokuto pursed his lips, and then an oddly-serious expression settled on his face. Keiji felt the back of his neck warm up and prayed that the other couldn't feel it.

"I like the rain," Bokuto said, his position not moving from Keiji's shoulder. "I like how mysterious it is. One moment, it can be drizzling and you can hardly feel it, and then the next it's pouring and you're running to get home. Or sometimes you can feel so perceptive from something as simple as rainfall, or nothing at all. It's beautiful."

He paused for a moment, and turned his head to look Keiji in the eyes.

"I don't think it's more beautiful than you, though."

He said it so seriously and so genuinely that Keiji knew his entire face was pink. He heard the telltale sound of his mother's car driving up, and thanked the gods for saving him. He tried to hide his flush as he stood up, putting his earphones in his bag, and throwing it over his shoulder. He hurried down the stairs, until he was in the rain, and then paused. How rude of him.

Keiji forced himself to turn around, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed, and managed a, "It was nice to meet you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto blinked owlishly for a moment, before his face set in a large grin opposite to his previous somber look. "You too, Akaashi!! I hope I see you again!!"

 _Me too_ , Keiji wanted to say, but he couldn't make his lips wrap around the words. Instead he nodded once, and ran off to join his mother in the car. Once he was safe inside, he let out a sigh, and looked over at her to thank her.

She only greeted him with a knowing smirk.

Keiji narrowed his eyes. "Not a word."

His mother snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and shrugged. She didn't say anything, but Keiji could see it all on her face.

Keiji looked out the window as she drove off, watching as Bokuto stood up from the steps and took out what Keiji assumed to be his own phone. He appeared to call someone, but before Keiji could look further, he grew out of sight. Sighing, Keiji turned his attention to the rain.

It really was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, alright, your captain is here!!" 

Keiji's eyes went wide as he watched his new volleyball team's supposed captain stride into view. "Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto made a noise in response that sounded like he was choking. A red flush suddenly covered his face and neck.

"A-Akaashi!?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me sinning at [tumblr dot com](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
